Benchan
Benchan was first introduced in the Duel Masters Victory season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot Duel Masters Victory He is Bucyake and Yohdel's old friend. They introduced Katta Kirifuda to him and told him about how he is Shobu's younger brother and that he needs help in building decks. He first refused because he had quit dueling due to family problems but later he encountered some boys who dressed like they were from karate club but then they told that they are with Shachihoko group. They were 3 and he was just one and it will be unfair fight and they wanted his cards collection that even though he was not using them for the dueling he still had them. Katta showed up to help him out in this unfair fight. Katta fought against them but lost. Benchan clearly saw that Katta's deck is not balanced and he will be defeated and that is exactly what happened even though Katta had strong cards he still got defeated. Then Benchan fought and defeated the strongest of them 3 Sha. Later they brought there boss Onsen. He dueled Onsen and got defeated by him but this time he had already passed on all the information Katta needed to build a deck. Katta used Benchan's new cards and build a new deck with Bucyake and Yohdel's help. He avenged Benchan and defeated Onsen. Later they all became good friends and Benchan's once again recovered his passion for dueling. They later went for training to Ken's house with Katsuzo Kirifuda on the mountain for the upcoming Duel Carnival Tournament in which Katta anted to meet his rival Dragon Ryu and defeat him in front of everyone. During the training they all made new decks and he taught Katta some tricks with Darkness Civilization cards because Katta started to have some interest in it. They all finally faced Mimi for there final face of training . He always admired Mimi and considered to be her fan and finally during the training he got defeated by Mimi. He then helped Katta in to train hard and made learn and gain the essence of perfect learning. He then went to the Duel Carnival with Katta but he did not participate in the competition. He returns home studying, only to believe that Katta will win and looking at the group photograph. After Onsen was defeated he took control over Yohdel and took Katta's prize card Prin Prin, the Eternal. Bucyake tried to stop him and meanwhile Mimi called for Benchan to come and help Katta and his team. The prize card was with Onsen who injured but was about to escape with the card. Benchan finally made it to help his friends and found Onsen. He tried to stop Onsen by dueling him until Katta and others arrive. Unfortunately he was defeated by Onsen before they managed to arrive, leaving him in an injured position due to Onsen's "Super Hot" mode. However, he bought Katta more time and cheered for Katta in his final duel against Onsen. Duel Masters: Versus He is now a member of the Elite Four along with Kojiro, Lucifer, and Sasori and is a fierce rival of Katta. He has entered his favorite middle school named "Genius Middle School" and he gotten a girlfriend called Lena who is also a top-grade student and later his assistant. He also taught the existence of Draghearts to Katta Kirifuda. As his school does not allow all forms of entertainment including Duel Masters, he has opened a Dueling school and is the main teacher. Due to lack of entertainment he has also became a cold person and cannot afford defeat, shown in his battle against Lucifer. In episode 6,he was surprised that Katta received a Double Victory card and said that he did not seen it before. He lost to Katta in the semi-finals tournament and Katta thanks him for the great duel,like how they did in the past. In episode 7,he explained to Katta about his opponent,Lucifer and his abilities,which surprised Katta and Katta tried to counter Lucifer's abilities by making noise,which failed miserably. In episode 12,like Katta,he received an invitation to the Lucifer World Cup and was highly popular among the female fans. Like Katta and the others,he was surprised by Helen's personality change,commenting that girls are scary. In episode 13, he dueled with Sasori and despite the honey trap set by Sasori in order to distract him, he had no interest and defeated her with his new power which turns all events of the duel, such as the next card he draws into data.He sends all of Sasori's creatures out of the battle zone by using a set of spells and creatures and won the duel. In episode 15, in order to countermeasure Lucifer's ability to hear the voices of cards, he pretended to be a fool by doing acts such as "Kissing Katta", "Eating Curry Bread like crazy" and "Wearing a bunny suit in his duel against Lucifer". However as Lucifer reverses the dueling scene he starts to act seriously and Lucifer reads his cards, causing his defeat as he stopped acting like a fool in the duel.In episode 16, he and Katta watches Lucifer and Kojiro duel in the finals. When Kojiro uses his punching actions to draws cards, he figures out what he was doing and explains it to Katta. He was in the water theme park in episode 18, calling Katta a dueling idiot with Katta calling him a bookworm in return until the lifeguard tells them off not to read and duel on the pool. Like Katta, he tried his best to hold back his embarrassment of Sasori's "Honey Trap" during the water battle and her duel against Hokaben, unlike last time. In episode 21, he worked on and demonstrated his new Dragheart card, Evidegoras, Dragon Sonic Aircraft Carrier/Q.E.D. Plus, Final Dragon Logic to Katta. He managed to win the shop tournament against Katta and earned a spot in the Duel Masters Nationals. He helped Hokaben to build his mono Fire Civilization deck together with Katta, Lulu Takigawa and Bucyake. In episode 34, he was one of the finalist of the National Tournament and watched the live interview of Katta and Hokaben by television in his room.During Katta's duel with Komei during the tournament,he realized that Komei is cheating and quickly told Katta about this. Thanks to his warning, Katta managed to win the duel.From the next match-up, his opponent is Lucifer. He replied that it won't be like last time. He dueled Lucifer in the next round of the Duel Masters National Tournament in Christmas eve.The day before the duel, he trained hard and bought a bouquet, Christmas cake and an Aqua Guard stuffed toy for Lena. During the duel, he was able to predict the cards Lucifer have on his hand to gain an advantage and perform double Dragon Solution to his 2 Evidegoras, Dragon Sonic Aircraft Carrier/Q.E.D. Plus, Final Dragon Logic in the duel.He then expressed his desire to duel is because of Katta's dueling spirit. However, Lucifer uses his enhanced abilities and his Valhalla Grande, Invincible Hero mana arms ability to avoid defeat. Benchan lost to Lucifer and got comforted by Lena during the night of Christmas eve in the shopping complex.Before the New Year Exhibition Match, he explained to Katta about the team match that Lulu mentioned and went on a date together with Lena.He was part of the New Year countdown event. He then trained Hokaben for his tournament round against Gyou, telling Katta that Hokaben was now a full-fledged duelist after learning the concepts of dueling for 8 months. He explained to Katta on Hokaben's dueling style matches his baseball terms. He was also shocked by Gyou's metamorphosis, saying that that was not part of his data and devilish dueling style.He stopped Katta from being reckless to help Hokaben as Katta might get hurt. Katta then slapped Benchan, with Benchan replying that Hokaben was still fighting to the very end. In episode 40,upon learning about Lucifer's situation,he hacked into the environment settings of the greenhouse where Lucifer was dueling Gyou, lowering the temperature and humidity of the greenhouse.He then watches Lucifer's match against Gyou via his laptop. He watches the finals of the tournament together with Lena. He along with Lena and Erito supported Katta in his final duel against Lucifer, telling him to continue to change Lucifer's future, saying that he is the only one that can do this. Duel Masters Versus Revolution He provided information to Lulu about Bucyake's whereabouts. At one time, they were attacked by the robot which was programmed by Hakase. After Lulu won, he noticed the Duel Masters Land symbol which rouses his suspicions. Sneaking into the park, he descends down to the underground city with Hokaben and Lulu after Lulu made an opening. He was surprised on the sights of the city, not expecting this to be on the underground of the park. Finding Bucyake's location, he got into a fist fight with Bucyake until the judge stopped them and asked to settle it in a duel as a better option. However, the duel is also a penalty game in which if a shield breaks, the owner of the shield have to eat spicy ramen. Benchan took off his shirt before the match as the atmosphere is hot and engaged in a duel. He managed to snap Bucyake out of his daze in the match, allowing Bucyake to fight in his full potential. Benchan ultimately won and managed to convince Bucyake to join them again to search for Katta. However the group was kidnapped by the programmed Gatcha robo and were used as bait for Katta to come out. After Katta's victory in the Duel Zone, he was shot out of the underground city back to the surface. Deck He uses a Water Civilization deck based on the Liquid People race. Water Civilization: *Aqua Attack *Aqua Cascade *Aqua Hulcus *Aqua Jet *Aqua Jet (Charging Brotherhood!) *Aqua Sonicwave *Aqua Surfer *Aqua Super Emeral *Energy Stream *Eureka Charger *Force Again *K Atlantis, Ocean Peak of Taiga *Orbicular Helmet, the Spherical *The Strong Spiral *Spiral Gate *Yanus Crawler, of the Temporal Foundation Psychic Creatures: *Deepsea Yanus, Temporal Warpanther *Aqua Cutlass, Temporal Swordsman }} In his later duel against Onsen, he used a Light and Water deck based on Fused Dreadnought! Jet Cascade Attack and other Hunter and Liquid People creatures. Light Civilization: *Aqua Dumpty *Aqua Humpty Water Civilization: *Aqua Attack *Aqua Cascade *Aqua Jet *Fuuma Gorgonshack *Hyperspatial Energy Hole *Hyperspatial Killer Glasses Hole *Spiral Gate Light and Water: *Warning Spike Psychic Creatures: *Fused Dreadnought! Jet Cascade Attack **Aqua Cascade (ZABUUUN Cruiser) **Aqua Jet (BOOON Sky) **Aqua Attack (BAGOOON Panzer) }} Duel Masters Victory V3 In this season along with Katta he found his new partner Robby, Cho Alchemy which is an Exile Creature. Later this creature becomes his best friend and he decides to use this creature and builds a deck around it. Water Civilization: *Mypad, Start Dash *Spiral Gate *Ragnarok, the Clock *Genius Janit, of the Hidden Blade *Energy Stream *Eureka Program *Fuuma Balzoo *Crystal Memory *Robby, Cho Alchemy *Ikari, Hustle Commander *Aqua Surfer *Matrix, Hirame Kick *Robin Hood, Mutcha Alchemy }} Duel Masters: Versus He first used a deck based on DMD-17 Beginning Dragon Deck: Crystal Memory Dragon. Water Civilization: *IQ Cloypaedia, Dragment Symbol *Trigram, Zero-order Dragon Formula *Vilvisvid, Ultra Flash *Java Jack, Ultra Flash *Aqua Vehicle *Aqua Teacher *Assassin Greed, Aqua Agent *Zolul, Aqua Combatant *Aqua Blade, Blue Wolf *Aqua Sonicwave *Aqua Guard }} He then added Draghearts and other cards from DMR-13. Water Civilization: *Aqua Jester Loupe *Bs Borapal, Dragment Symbol *Chirico Cubic, First Model Dragon Emperor *Descartes Q, Logic Hero *Dragment Answer *Invincible Technology *Metal Avenger, Dragon Edge *Newton, Aqua Ace *Pythagoras, Geometry Squadron *Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol *St Flask Beaker, Dragment Symbol *Spiral Formation Hyperspatial Zone: *Evidence, Truth Gun Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King }} In his latest duel against Katta, he used the following cards; *Evidegoras, Dragon Sonic Aircraft Carrier/Q.E.D. Plus, Final Dragon Logic *Metal Avenger Solid, Dragon Edge *Dragment Point During the national tournament match against Lucifer, he added cards from the DMR-15 Double Swords Ohginga set Water Civilization *Energy Stream *Eureka Charger *Isaac, Aqua Newcomer Soldier *Metal Avenger Solid, Dragon Edge *Mm Spellpsychedelica, Dragment Symbol *Ragnarok, the Clock *Spiral Hurricane, Hero Secret Technique *Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol Hyperspatial Zone *Dragment Launcher, Three-Dimensional Weapon Eucleidesu, Dragment Fighter Ad Euclid, Dragment Symbol *Evidegoras, Dragon Sonic Aircraft Carrier Q.E.D. Plus, Final Dragon Logic *Evidence, Truth Gun Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King *Multiply, Double Dragon Gun Nb Leibniz, Dragment Symbol }} Duel Masters Versus Revolution He uses a mono-Water Civilization deck based by Cyber Virus Umi and Crystal Command Dragon, most notably from the Revolutionary race. Water Civilization *Cylinder, Revolution Dragon Formula *Marine Flower *Mypad, Start Dash *Trigaroid, Aqua Spy}} Trivia *He was called 'クサレバカメガネ' (Homosexual Fool Glasses) by Lulu. Category:Duel Masters (TV) Category:Duel Masters Victory Category:Duel Masters Victory V Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Duel Masters Victory V3